


just tell me mogwai

by Dresupi



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gremlins Fusion, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Gremlins, Humor, Mild Language, Mogwai - Freeform, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy needs some help with some intergalactic babysitting.  Obviously Spencer is here to help.





	just tell me mogwai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvelfan35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan35/gifts).



> December 5 - Darcy/Spencer - Gremlins Fusion
> 
> Betaed by the wonderful thestanceyg.

Darcy knocked rapidly on Spencer’s door, the chirping box tucked under one arm. She leaned down close to it, shushing it as quietly and inconspicuously as was possible. 

He was home.  He had to be home.  Penelope  _ told _ her that he was home.  

“Darcy?” His voice sounded muffled as he undoubtedly looked through the peephole at her.  The deadbolt clunked loudly as he unlocked it.  

For whatever reason, Darcy kept right on knocking until the door swung open and her knuckles came into contact with his hand.  

“Spence!” she said, false brightness leaking out from every crevice of her smile.  

“What’s wrong?” he asked, his brow furrowing in that cute way it did. It made him look all precious and grumpy.  

She couldn’t really take the time to properly admire him right now.  There was a little ball of destruction in the box under her arm and she really REALLY needed his genius brain to help her.  

“Nothing!  Nothing’s wrong!  Nothing at ALL!” she said, her fake grin widening.  “Can I come in?”  

“If you’ll stop smiling like that, yes.  Wait…” His hands came out to grasp her shoulders as he peered into her eyes.  “Did you hit your head or something?  Are you concussed?”  

“Dude!  No!”  She shook her head.  “Listen, I have a crazy explanation for everything, but I can’t give it to you  _ out here _ ,” she said deliberately, her eyebrows rising crazy high on her forehead.  She hoped he got the picture.   _ Please get this picture I’m painting with HUGE broad strokes, Spence… _ she thought desperately.   _ Like, get it, please… _

“Come in…” he said, his eyes still scanning her in the hopes of finding a stray wire sticking out so he could know for sure that she was a robot clone or something.  

_ No wires, Spence.  Just this weird little world-ruiner in this box… _

He moved away from the door and she quickly moved inside, the box on her hip chirping as she did.  He swung the door shut, locking it behind him.

“What’s in that b--?” he began, but Darcy was two steps ahead of him, and all kinds of ready to show him what was inside.  She flung the lid open and the creature she’d so lovingly named ‘Squirt’ squealed loudly at the sunlight drifting through Spencer’s open blinds.  

“Oh shit.  The light.  I forgot about the light.  Squirt hates light!”  

“Squirt?”  Spencer asked, his nose wrinkling, but Darcy waved off any of his genius speak for a few more minutes by repeating her request. 

“The blinds.  Close the blinds, Spence.”  

He did, closing them and pulling his light cancelling drapes across as well.  He clicked on a tiny lamp on his desk and Darcy reached into the box to pull out Squirt.  

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that’s a…”  

“A Mogwai,” Darcy filled in for him.  “It is.  And they’re a little shit.”  

Spencer leaned down to get a closer look at the creature, only to stand back up as it snapped at his face.  

He opened his mouth and closed it against several times before forming a question.  “I thought they were fake.”  

She rolled her eyes.  “The movie about them  _ was _ .   _ They _ aren’t fake. They’re an alien race.  An alien race that Nova Corps had jurisdiction over, and they lobbed them off on S.H.I.E.L.D because the space equivalent of a truckload of Mogwai wrecked into a tank of water, and now they’re worse than tribbles.”  

“Tribbles… which…”  

“Are fake, Spence.  Star Trek.  Come on, keep up…”  

He reached out and took the Mogwai from Darcy, lifting them up and inspecting them to make sure they were real.  He poked Squirt’s belly and the creature snarled at him, grumbling and waving its arms.  “Why did you bring it here?”  

She sighed, “Getting there, Spence.  I promise…”  She steeled her resolve before continuing.  Even thinking about telling this story made her cringe.  It was so utterly unbelievable.  “So tank of water, Mogwai, KER-SPLASH!  And you  _ do _ know what happens when Mogwai get wet, right?”  

“They reproduce aesexually,” Spencer replied immediately.  “I’ve seen the movie.”    

“Right… anyway, there were Thousands of the buggers and until Nova Corps can figure out where they’re going to house them, everyone gets a Mogwai.  This is mine.  Their name is Squirt, and they’re a little shit.  I have had them in my apartment for a week and a half and I  _ had _ to get out to see someone, and you’re the only person I know who wouldn’t freak out and tell someone about them…”  

Squirt snapped at Spencer again, who narrowly moved his hand just in time to not get nommed on.  “Why are they so… angry?”  

“Can’t eat until after noon.  You know… they turn into cocoons and then into grisly monsters?  Yeah.  Can’t eat between midnight and noon earth time.”  

Spencer glanced down at his watch.  “And it’s 10:30 am.”  

Darcy sighed, nodding.  “Yep.”  

“When do you sleep?”  

“From like…  six pm till eleven.”  

“Can they go back into their box?”  

“Squirt hates it, but they hate  _ everything _ , so sure.”  

Squirt grumbled and rumbled as they put them in the cardboard box.  

Spencer secured the top and walked over to the closet, pulling out a few blankets and pillows. He tossed them to Darcy.  

“What’s this?”  

“You’re staying here until you have to send that thing back.” 

“I have a place, Spence.  I didn’t mean for you to--”  

“Look… I can’t help you if I’m not with you.  And my place is bigger, with less food lying around and… I didn’t mean to sound so authoritarian, I know you hate that… I‘ll start over… Will you  _ please _ stay with me?  I feel like this would work better if there were two people to keep an eye on them… and those… those gremlin things gave me nightmares when I was younger.  I don’t want one alone in your apartment with you…”  

“Spencer, I’ll stay,” she assured him. “I honestly didn’t know you worried about me this much.”  

“Really?  How could you not?”  he asked.  

There was a retching sound from the box, but Darcy rolled her eyes and otherwise ignored it.  “I know  _ now _ .  So like… what’s the plan, Spence?  Netflix and actually chill until 12:05 pm and we can feed this little shit?”  

“Sounds like a plan to me.”    

**Author's Note:**

> Don't feed your mogwai after midnight, folks. Instead, leave me some wholesome comments in the comment box! ;D


End file.
